


The Story of Eight Women aka Another Way to Get Caught

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everything What Could Go Wrong Goes Wrong, F/M, Fatal Twist of Events, Gen, Oliver Is in a Hell of Troubles, Strong Female Characters, Suspense, Tragedy, Unexpected Happens, Unhappy Ending, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: What is the connection between Moira Queen, Amanda Waller and Carrie Cutter? What do Felicity, Laurel, Helena and McKenna have in common? In their own way, each and every one of them could bring about Oliver's demise. A collection of short AU What If stories.





	

**Dear Mother**

Moira lowers the gun. Her hands, so steady a moment ago, are now shaking terribly. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she is barely able to breathe, feeling weak at her knees. Did she succeed? Did she make that dreadful man go away?

The office is dead silent, plunged into deep darkness. A gust of cold wind falls through the broken window, shaking the ripped blinds so violently that they are beating against the frame with a loud clatter.

She peeks over her desk, then takes a casual step to side to take a better look at the hooded figure, lying on the floor motionless. She notices a dark pool of blood, which grows rapidly. And then she realizes that her shot hit its intended target. For a moment she feels a bit sorry for the man, seeing that he is bleeding out quickly. She never wanted to kill anyone...not with her own hands for sure. Not if she had any other choice...But she had to defend herself! What would happen to Oliver and Thea if that crazy man put an arrow through her heart? She knows that he hated one-percenters, and that he had killed before. He was unpredictable and dangerous, nobody will blame her for shooting him in self-defense...

She has no idea why she comes closer to the vigilante. He doesn't look dangerous anymore. His bow lies to the side, well out of his reach. Moira is not even sure if he is still conscious. He is not dead. At least not yet. She hears that he is gasping for breath, wheezing.

She bends down over him, to look upon the face of a man who wanted to hurt her, maybe even kill her. There is no conscious thought behind it, but deep down she feels as if something is... _driving_ her to him. As if there is something... _familiar_ in him. And absurd thought, nothing else. She hopes that the police will be here any moment and will take care of the matter...

Her heart misses a beat when the hooded vigilante catches her wrist in one swift move, leaving a bloody mark on the wristband of her pale jacket.

The vigilante tries to say something. Paralyzed with fear, Moira looks him straight in the eyes and then she recognizes him...Realizes with utter horror what she has done. Her blood turns to ice.

She has shot her own son.


End file.
